This invention relates to a fireplace damper, and particularly to an improvement in the hearth operable cap-type damper described in abandoned non-copending application U.S. Ser. No. 97,766.
The fireplace, while a highly desirable feature to the home, has become far less attractive owing particularly to the significant heat loss which it allows. Given the high cost of home heating fuel, this represents a significant disadvantage. This is perhaps the current major problem with fireplaces, although many of the time-honored drawbacks to conventionally equipped fireplaces remain, including the intrusion of rain, snow, birds, bats, squirrels, insects, and howling winds via the chimney flue. While many attempts have been made to alleviate these problems, the solutions have not always been satisfactory or have led to additional problems. Of particular concern is the safety hazard which is created if the damper fails, closing the flue without warning.
It is the object of this invention to provide a flue damper which significantly reduces heat loss and minimizes or prevents many of the other problems attendant with fireplaces. Another object is to provide such a damper which is failsafe, i.e., if a malfunction occurs, the damper will assume or maintain an open position. Still another object is a flue damper which is easy to install on existing or new chimneys, and is readily controllable at the hearth.